


A new world

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Wooseok was a prince that was never allowed to go outside and was to remain in the castle at all times. Seungyoun was a commoner that got a job at the Kims castle as their new gardener to get his revenge for his dead mother, but ever since he met the mysterious boy in the garden he’s been drawn to him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 18





	A new world

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t like how my old x1 fic turned out so I made a new one hope you guys like it :)

“No one even knows how I look like so what’s the point of all this”?

The queen let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Her son was bratty but the only reason why she tolerated it is because he got that trait from her.

“Look Wooseok it doesn’t matter if people don’t know how you look like “ The queen said while combing down Wooseoks hair with her hands “you’re a prince not only do you have to act like one you have to look like one”.

Wooseok shooed her hands away, tired of the constant pampering “I have to stay locked in anyways so does it really matter if I look nice or not”?

Wooseok was crowned the prince of South Korea. Ever since he was born he wasn’t allowed to step one foot away from the castle, the only place he’s been to was out to the garden but that’s only if he’s with his butler. Wooseok hated the fact that he’s never seen the world. He has seen many pictures of it from mountains to oceans to rivers and lakes and he hates that he’ll never get to see them for himself. Of course he’ll never resent his parents for keeping him locked in since they must have their reasons but he just wishes they’d change their mind.

The queen gave Wooseok a sad look and took a seat next to him on the bed “look Wooseok you know your father and I never wanted to do this but we had to for your own good” she took his hands in hers and gave him a soft smile “you’ll understand later but for now just listen to us please”?

Wooseok looked down at his hands and gave a small nod. His mother sounded desperate and he didn’t want to do anything to upset her further. He’s been locked in for all his life already so what’s more then..

The queen stood up and gave her son a kiss on his forehead “thank you so much for understanding” she headed towards the door and gave him another small smile before leaving Wooseok completely alone.

***

“Why did you even take this job you do know what they did to your mom right”?

“I know but see I have a plan” Seungyoun leaned towards his best friend and whispered in his ear “I’m not doing this for the goodness of my heart fuck that I’m doing this for revenge”.

Yohan raised an eyebrow at his friend “are you stupid? what are you even planning on doing”?

Seungyoun gave his friend a teasing grin and propped his face on his hands “that’s for me to know and for you to find out.''

Yohan chuckled and stirred his drink with his straw “that’s means your dumbass doesn’t have a plan right?

He was right, he didn’t have a plan but Seungyoun was good at figuring stuff along the way. All he wanted was for the Kims to feel the same pain he felt and he’d do whatever it takes. You see back then Seungyouns mother worked for the royal family for years and was very loyal to them and took care of their every need. One day his mother was found dead on the floor with a stab wound to her heart. It’s pretty obvious who it was since his mother got in an argument with them the night before. What pisses Seungyoun off the most is that they’re walking around free without a care in the world but Seungyoun is going to make sure he and his mother get justice.

Seungyoun bit his lip and sunk back down to his chair “I don’t but I’ll tell you this Yohan I’m not going to stop until I get my revenge I’m going to make sure they regret doing that my mom mark my word”.

Yohan shivered a but maintained his composure “you’re cute looking but you can be pretty scary you know that right”?

“So I’ve been told”.

***

“Okay so your job is too make sure the garden stays beautiful and maintained” the Queen happily said while clasping her hands together “I don’t have time to plant anything anymore so that’s going to be your job.

Seungyoun wanted to wipe that damn smile from her face but he knew he had to pretend to be polite since he didn’t want to give away his plans.

“I’ll do my best, thank you for giving me this opportunity your highness I will forever be grateful” Seungyoun said with a disgustingly sweet voice and bowed.

The Queen smiled and patted his cheek “you’re welcome dear well I’ll be off please let us know once you’re finished” she turned around and walked back to the castle.

The garden was beautiful Seungyoun will give her that. It looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale. There were roses lilies sunflowers any flowers you can name basically. Seungyoun started watering the lilies, while admiring how gorgeous they look. Lilies were his mother’s favorite flowers and just looking at them brought warmth to him.

Seungyoun thoughts were cut off by someone singing. The voice was absolutely beautiful and Seungyoun felt drawn to it. He couldn’t help but to walk closer to the voice. 

It was a boy no scratch that it was a beautiful looking boy. He had wavy hair and was wearing a flower crown on his head which brought out his delicate features. He looked like a prince.

“Hello there” Seungyoun softly said to the boy who was watching the fountain in the middle of the garden “who are you”?

The boy jumped back in surprise clearly not expecting a visitor “you’re not supposed to be here who are you”?

Seungyoun looked at him with a confused expression, why did this boy seem so terrified of him? 

“I’m the new gardener here the king and queen hired me a while back” Seungyoun grinned and held out his hand “my name is Cho Seungyoun and who might you be”?

The boy slapped his outstretched his hand “it doesn’t matter, you weren’t supposed to see me if anybody asks you anything you never saw me got that”?the mysterious boy turned around and headed towards the castle but now without giving Seungyoun a death stare.

Seungyoun stared at the boy’s retreating figure in shock. “Who the hell was that”? Seungyoun thought.

And why was he so drawn to him?


End file.
